Zombie Scenario: Season 7
Zombie Scenario: Season 7 is the last installment of Zombie Scenario series in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline All-Out= Veteran mercenary Carlito of Vanguard Company. With the incident of Douglas Jacob at the Vanguard Company, he now breaks the bond between Vanguard and Kronos. After securing intelligence that Kronos is raiding a secret research complex, Carlito's mercenary squad carries out a frenzied vengeance and advances to a secret research complex for counter-insurgency. In order to attack Douglas Jacob's Kronos, he led the Blaze and crossed the desert zone and received an air raid on the XT-300 Goliath from the air. Nearly at the end of the Kronos, the blaze will deviate from its normal orbit due to a fatal blow. In the raid of an unidentified huge Kronos army, the squad of government forces and Aegis researchers face severe difficulties... |-| Rendezvous= The Lucia fleet captures repeated signals that are transmitted. Following the signal, she finds an unidentified facility on the way to her arrival, and Lucia instinctively begins a search operation with intuition that she is associated with her elder Michaela. Lucia, intimidated that she is close, risks taking the risk of ending the long battle and making her final pursuit with offshore equipment. There is a public enemy between Lucia and Michaela, and yesterday's enemy is today's recruit in front of a public enemy that may have been the real backstop of a long-awaited wish! Compatible map Guilding NPC All-Out Choi Ji Yoon= A member of intelligence bureau of the special force. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Terrorist group. Her mission was later revealed by another agent when she was trying to look through the confidential documents about ARA and had to flee back to her country. She joined the Counter-Terrorists in hope that one day she could get her hands on the documents again. |-| May= May is a new intelligence agent born in asia, she has high battle capabilities. Her identity is kept as a secret even within the organization; she has disguised herself and infiltrated into Counter-Terrorist camp near the border and her first mission was to observe her colleague who is under solo activity. |-| Ritsuka= Born in Asia, Ritsuka was involved in domestic warfare from an early age on. She has accumulated quite some war experiences and became a regular member of the ARA during her mercenary time. There she discovered a spy looking through the secret papers of the ARA, and now she tries everything to keep the secret information from getting out. |-| Commander Victor= The Army Commander-in-Chief for Zombie Support Unit. He is a high war hero trust and loyalty of people for the country. It is the most dangerous also thanks to the envy and admiration of the soldiers to the commanding jumped directly here. |-| Soi= A senior researcher who founds Aegis Institute to fight the zombies. She has excellent weapon capability and has a history of participating in the Dr. Rex Super Soldier Program for her PhD Research Project. |-| Carlito= Carlito was a mercenary from Vanguard Company. He was paid to steal an important information from a laboratory by Douglas Jacob. As soon as he returned to the base, Vanguard Company is in the brink of destruction. |-| Jennifer= Jennifer was a freelance journalist who received a request to investigate strange reports at Rex Lab. However, her disguise was blown and she had been captured and kept alive as a test subject. Escaping from Rex Lab with the help of Terrorists, Jennifer joined them to take down the government. |-| Gerrard= Gerard is a former member of SAS special forces and is currently working in PMC (Private Military Contract Company) from USA. His mentor, David is currently a wanted person as he betrayed the organisation and assist the Terrorist by giving away an important confidential documents of SAS to Terrorist. Gerard left SAS as he was falsely accused of betrayal with David. |-| Jim= Norman, by the time you read this letter with your colleagues, I will be on the train with 'Blaze'. I'm sorry. Anyway, I've ignored the rule from our mercenary. You may want to accept the request from Vanguard Company, however, my opinion is different. I can't tell you the reason right now but I won't come back without any result. This is because I have planned to negotiate with the government to gain financial resources which is bigger than Vanguard Company. Trust me like you always do... Then, I'll tell you more about it when I'm back after dealing with this... :From a leader of multinational mercenary 'Red Lizard', Jim Rendezvous Enzo= He is a soldier of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. His highest goal is known as sweeping the pirates from the seas. He is always standing in front of battle if it occurs, however, he is famous to bring lots of accidents due to his wacky character. |-| Lucia= Garcia Fleet Counter-Terrorism team leader. She made great achievements in the battle against terrorism in the Indian Ocean and became the leader of the team. She is dressed for special infiltration operations. |-| Suspicious Man= He was dispatched to recover technology that had been leaked by accident as an agent of a special institution that overseer the world. |-| Suspicious Woman= She was dispatched to recover technology that had been leaked by accident as an agent of a special institution that overseer the world. |-| Raven= He is known as an expert for terrorism at sea and assassination. He has been isolated while conducting a special mission from the government and there was no rescue operation for him. He became a pirate with his belief that only money can be trusted. |-| Pirate Michaela= Arrived at the shipyard facility to find hidden treasures from pirates who were nominated by the Navy, it was only a troublesome event to wait for her. Enemies Boss *Colossus - The boss that appears in All-Out. *Megalodon - The boss that appears in Rendezvous. Mini-Boss *Juggernaut- A big zombie with high health points and high attack damage, may also drop traps. *Deimos- A Zombie that can drop human's weapon when its sting hits a player. *Ganymede - Enhanced Deimos. It can do shoulder charges at players, which will inflict a lot of damage. *XT-300 Zombie *Regular Zombie - Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin has higher health. *Light Zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies, but with lower health. *Heavy Zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies, but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human's movement for a while. *Voodoo Zombie - Support zombie that heals their allies. They also have higher health points than regular zombies. *Psycho Zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release a black smoke to disturb human's concentration. *Hound Zombie - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS. They are quite small but very agile, thus making it harder to be killed. *Sting Finger - Similar to Light Zombies, but can attack in longer range than most zombies. *Venom Guard - Explodes upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. *Parkour Zombie - A new type of zombie. Their speed and capability to climb up walls makes them hard to get rid of. Gallery Zs7_1.jpg|All-Out Rendezvous1.jpg|Rendezvous Category:Modes